


Shaken and Stirred

by chickienine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickienine/pseuds/chickienine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing has a lot of fantasies, and Yifan, a lot of desire to satisfy them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaken and Stirred

Yixing bit back a moan, eyes squeezed shut and head tilted back, gasping as Yifan hitched him higher up the wall, his skin burning with each thrust of Yifan inside him.

“Shh.” Yifan nipped at his ear, Yixing stifling his whimpers with the back of his hand. “You want them to hear you? Come inside and see innocent little Yixing—how much of a slut you are for my cock?”

Yixing moaned, back arching, his legs trembling where they wrapped tight around Yifan’s waist. His nails dug into the skin of Yifan’s shoulder, and he whined, arching his hips into Yifan’s thrusts—hard, but shallow, his cock hitting just shy of Yixing’s prostate and driving Yixing mad.

“You’ve got them all fooled, don’t you?” Yifan whispered, breath hot against his skin. Yixing shivered, tightening his arms around Yifan’s neck. “Such a precious flower.”

Yixing shook his head. “M’not.”

“No?” Yifan licked up the line of his throat then bit down hard. Yixing groaned. “You like this, don’t you? Knowing everyone’s just outside. Knowing they could hear you. Walk in any second and find you like this. I bet you’d love it if they did.”

“Nnnn,” Yixing whined and shook his head, but his body burned even hotter, Yifan slowing his pace until it was all Yixing could do to roll his hips to get some kind of friction. 

He could just barely hear the voices of the others over the blood pumping in his ears, and he gasped, clawing at Yifan’s back, imagining someone coming in—Lu Han, maybe dragging Minseok behind him for some alone time and finding them instead. Yixing completely bare and Yifan still in his jeans, his shirt hanging off his arms. He thought of Lu Han’s expression—shock and then maybe lust—and Minseok’s raised eyebrows. He imagined them staying to watch, Yifan turning Yixing around to show him off to their friends, show them how Yixing was hard and dripping. 

Yixing groaned, images of Jongdae and Baekhyun and everyone else filing in after just to watch Yifan take him apart. He wondered if Baekhyun would be jealous. Or Zitao. If they would wish they were in his place with Yifan’s cock pounding them open. 

Yixing burned, throwing his head back and moaning loud.

“Fuck,” Yifan breathed and finally picked up the pace, thrusting fast, still not going as deep as Yixing wanted him to. 

“Gege,” Yixing whined, and Yifan paused, pulling up so that when Yixing readjusted, he sank right down, Yifan’s cock hitting his prostate dead on. 

Yixing screamed.

“Shit, Yixing.” Yifan pressed their mouths together, biting down on Yixing’s lip just the way he liked. Yixing whimpered, and Yifan slid his tongue over the spot languidly, licking into Yixing’s mouth. 

It was quiet outside.

Yixing moaned and sucked on Yifan’s tongue, arms tight around Yifan’s shoulders, Yifan’s hand cupping his jaw, the other firm on his hip. 

Yixing pulled away to gasp, and Yifan buried his face against his throat, their skin slick with sweat, sliding together, Yifan’s hips slamming into him with enough force to leave a bruise. Yixing hoped they left a bruise.

“Is…this what you want?” Yifan gasped between thrusts, and Yixing whined, scrambling for purchase, their rhythm falling apart. 

“Yes!” He nodded frantically, biting his lip, his legs starting to go numb, and Yifan groaned. “Gē, touch me. Please!”

Yifan might have teased him about it, but Yixing could feel the tension in his arms, the barely controlled movement in his hips, and he wrapped his fingers tight around Yixing, his hand large and so very warm. Yixing’s hips stuttered, his whole body tightening, his vision whitening out for just that one moment—when everything was at its height and perfect, and Yixing had enough love for Yifan and everyone else left over—and then he was falling, sucking in air, his cock shooting his release over Yifan’s stomach and shirt. 

Yixing shuddered and shut his eyes, gasping through his mouth, his whole body tingling with enough sensation that it was awhile before he realized Yifan was shaking in his arms. 

“You alright?” he asked, nuzzling against the side of Yifan’s face, feeling his heart pound but gradually start to slow. 

Yifan exhaled and nodded, arms still tight where they wrapped around Yixing’s waist. Yixing smiled, rubbing his fingers gently through Yifan’s hair while they breathed. 

It was several moments before Yifan pulled back and then they were lipping at each other tenderly, Yifan pressing soft kisses to his mouth and up his cheek to his eye. 

Yixing sighed, and Yifan slowly set him down, sparks running up his legs as the feeling came back to them. Yixing ignored it in favor of rubbing Yifan’s arms down—the ones that had held him up so carefully. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly, pressing a kiss to Yifan’s shoulder.

Yifan stilled, moving back until they could look each other in the eye. “You don’t have to thank me,” he said, shifting his gaze away.

Yixing stayed quiet, blinking up at Yifan, taking in the flush of his skin, his red lips and tousled hair—the now tense set to his shoulders.

Yixing had offended him.

Yifan looked back, teeth tugging on his lip as he thought of something, and any other time, Yixing would have made a comment about the look on his face, but he was feeling generous at the moment.

Yifan had just released his lip when there was a knock on the door, Lu Han’s voice coming through, annoyed and amused at the same time. “You guys done? We’d like to get back to the dorm now if that’s okay with you.”

Yifan flushed to the roots of his hair, words sticking in his throat as he scrambled to put himself back together, eyes wide. 

Yixing sighed and dressed much more slowly, disappointed that their moment was gone. It could be awhile before they got it back, Yifan too shy and straight-laced, only his desire to please Yixing giving them these opportunities. 

Yixing opened the door to a round of applause, and he smirked at Lu Han’s raised eyebrows and crossed arms. 

“Can we go now?”

Yixing blinked at him. “Of course, your Highness.”

Lu Han scowled, and Sehun and Baekhyun burst out laughing. 

They all filed out of the building towards the vans, crowding around Yixing to comment on his and Yifan’s lack of inhibition. He wanted to mention how many times he’d walked in on everyone else going at it, but he stayed quiet.

When he looked back at Yifan, walking with Joonmyeon and Jongdae, Yifan wouldn’t meet his eyes, and Yixing’s eyebrows drew together, noting the color high in Yifan’s cheeks. 

He turned back around and smiled at a joke of Chanyeol’s, told himself he would do something about it later, even though he knew he was lying to himself. 

There was only so much he could do when the other guy wasn’t even his boyfriend.


End file.
